1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a front surround sound reproduction system using a speaker array, and more particularly, to a front surround sound reproduction system to perform stereo localization using a beam forming speaker array, and a surround sound reproduction method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional front surround sound reproduction system produces a stereoscopic effect from a front speaker array without side or rear speakers using a sound projector technique.
That is, a front surround sound reproduction system forms sound beams from a surround channel signal using a speaker array and emits the sound beams to walls so that reflection sounds reflected from the walls reaches a listener. Thus, the listener can enjoy a stereophonic sound as if the sound were coming from side and rear speakers due to the reflected sounds.
A technique related to such a front surround sound reproduction system is disclosed in WO 04/075601 (filed 2 Sep. 2004 entitled SOUND BEAM LOUDSPEAKER SYSTEM).
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a front speaker part 100 of a front surround sound reproduction system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the front speaker part 100 includes a front panel 110 which includes a beam forming speaker array 111 for reproducing a high frequency signal, and woofers 112 for reproducing a middle-low frequency signal.
Thus, the front surround sound reproduction system divides an input surround channel signal into a high frequency signal and a middle-low frequency signal, provides the high frequency signal to the beam forming speaker array 111, and provides the middle-low frequency signal to the woofers 112 for reproducing a bass sound.
However, since a conventional front surround sound reproduction system is for reproducing a multi-channel stereophonic sound signal, the conventional front surround sound reproduction system is weak at reproducing a stereo signal. Thus, since the conventional front surround sound reproduction system uses a speaker array including a plurality of low-power, treble speakers as illustrated in FIG. 1 when reproducing a stereo signal, a sound image is scattered and a left-right phase difference is small. That is, the conventional front surround sound reproduction system has a problem in that stereo left-right separation and sound image localization decrease during a stereo reproduction mode.